


A Helping Hand

by ladylace616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comfort, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foot Massage, Kinktober 2019, Massage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post Goku's Death, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: He did not know why, but he was stubbornly addicted to and loyal to the Son family. He would do anything to help them. In the time after Cell and Goku's death, he knows that a pregnant Chi Chi is in need of someone to lean on. She just wasn’t willing to ask because she was a strong, independent woman. She had already raised one son with the absent minded Goku. Likely, she was used to doing things on her own. Piccolo aimed to make her see she didn’t have to anymore. (Please read tags!)





	A Helping Hand

One day, Piccolo comes to collect Gohan for training. He has been welcomed into the Son household, and it is not considered strange for him to let himself into the house.

“Gohan?” he called out. He could feel his ki in the house, but he wasn’t answering. It turned out that he could hear the shower running, and something else.

He thought he could hear something coming from down the hallway. It was behind the door to Chi Chi and Goku’s room. It sounded like someone was in pain, so Piccolo opened the door.

Chi Chi was laying on her bed, naked from the waist down. She was wearing her typical Chinese style dress that normally went with pants. Right now though, her legs were spread open and she was using a large zucchini to stuff her pussy.

Her head was thrown back, and she didn’t hear the door open. Piccolo quickly shut the door and moved away from it, his heart pounding. He knew it was rare, but he was probably blushing from the encounter. Chi Chi was a nagging wench, he never had seen that side of her.

Piccolo grew more curious about the woman’s needs. He felt that he was invested in this family, especially now with Goku gone. Piccolo regularly accompanied Chi Chi and was around during her pregnancy. Even with her stomach rounded with child, her naked body was quite enticing to the Namekian. He might not have sex organs, but he could tell when someone was beautiful. And Chi Chi was beautiful, pregnant, and lonely.

And what’s more, she needed to get off, and frequently, it turned out.

Piccolo learned that Chi Chi was a horny pregnant woman. He became attuned to the smell of her, and could always smell the musky scent of her arousal after she had pleasured herself. He found himself stopping by the Son residence more and more, and no one thought it suspicious.

One day, since she was pregnant, Chi Chi sent Gohan to the city to collect their groceries. Piccolo decided to take advantage of the opportunity, knowing Chi Chi would likely take advantage of the empty house.

Chi Chi was sitting on the couch when Piccolo let himself into the house. “Oh, Piccolo! I sent Gohan out for the groceries, he’s not here right now,” she said.

“I actually came to see you,” the green Namekian said to her. Chi Chi could have sworn he seemed nervous, but that wasn’t like the stoic man.

“Oh, well, that’s nice,” Chi Chi said. She patted the couch next to her, and Piccolo awkwardly went to join her. He did not look quite comfortable in his surroundings, and Chi Chi sought to change that. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I came to see if there was anything I could help you with,” the giant Namekian mumbled. There was no mistaking it now, she could definitely see a tinge of pink showing up on the man’s green face. It confused her, but also intrigued her.

“Oh, Piccolo, that’s too kind of you. No, you’ve been a great help,” she said.

Piccolo moved to kneel at Chi Chi’s feet. He did not know why, but he was stubbornly addicted to and loyal to this family. He would do anything to help them, and he knew that what Chi Chi needed now was someone to lean on. She just wasn’t willing to ask because she was a strong, independent woman. She had already raised one son with the absent minded Goku. Likely, she was used to doing things on her own. He aimed to make her see she didn’t have to anymore.

He wasn’t in love with Chi Chi, he just felt protective of her. He felt honor bound to take care of what was Goku’s. Goku neglected his responsibilities, and Piccolo willingly filled the gap he left time and time again. He would do it again now that Goku had been ended by Cell. He would be there for Chi Chi during her time of need.

Without a word, Piccolo pulled Chi Chi’s house shoes off of her swollen feet. She never complained, but he knew that her feet hurt with the extra weight she had put on for the pregnancy. Chi Chi almost stopped him, but the feeling of him reassuringly taking hold of her ankle and then starting to knead the bottom of her foot silenced all her protests. She sighed pleasurably.

“Mm, that feels good,” she said. Piccolo worked tirelessly, lovingly rubbing at her feet. It was quite surprising to her- she never thought she would be in this position with the son of the demon king. But Piccolo had really changed his ways, and her son’s esteem for his master went a long way with her. She trusted Gohan and Goku’s judgement, even though Piccolo was once the man who took everything away from her. It took a long time, but she did start to see him in another light over time.

Being pregnant with this baby wasn’t easy. She felt all alone. Even though she was used to Goku going off training, this was different. Knowing he chose not to come back to her made her heart heavy with grief. It was hard to forgive him, but damn it if she missed him all the same.

Chi Chi often thought of Goku. She was pleased that she had managed to get pregnant again. She wanted a big family, and now she guessed it wouldn’t be possible. She would have to settle for two children, and she privately hoped that this one would be a girl.

She frequently thought about the weeks leading up to the Cell Games. She and Goku had been like young, new lovers again during that time. It was quite exciting to bed Goku as a Super Saiyan, almost like sleeping with someone new. His teal eyes and golden hair were not the only things that changed about him. When he was a Super Saiyan, he was actually quite confident and sure of himself and their love making had been quite vigorous and different than before. She lived on the memories of those weeks. They were the memories that she most often pleasured herself to, thinking of Goku.

It didn’t help that this pregnancy left her hornier than usual. She was as big a whale, but her sexual appetite was at its peak. She had never thought of herself as a lustful woman, but it turned out she needed the release. That was why she wasn’t entirely upset when Piccolo put his hands on her- it had been so long since anyone else had touched her.

He was gentler than she expected. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the sofa. He seemed content with the foot rub and they made no awkward conversation. It wasn’t needed between them. Piccolo had grown into a fixture of their household over the years. He had won her trust, and this was just a different extension of that trust.

Piccolo’s hands started to roam up Chi Chi’s legs, and she sat up, alert. She watched with interest as he massaged her calf, and was sensually excited when his hand touched the back of her knee. He rested his big hand on top of her knee, and looked questioningly up at her from his place on the floor. She was wearing a little house dress today, her pants feeling uncomfortable against her swelling belly. Her legs were bare under the dress, and her skin tingled where Piccolo rested his hand.

Chi Chi pointedly stared at it, until Piccolo grinned just slightly and moved his hand slowly upwards. He caressed her thigh, and moved her dress higher with each stroke. He exposed her white thighs, and ran his hand tantalizingly across her inner thigh.

Chi Chi impatiently reached down and guided Piccolo’s hand to her panties. He watched Chi Chi’s face as he experimentally rubbed her on her mound through her panties. The smell of her arousal was starting to make his mouth water. He could feel her wetness through the thin fabric.

“Take those off,” Piccolo said, and Chi Chi willingly lifted her hips so that he could help her pull them off. Chi Chi reclined back on the couch, blushing under the Namekian’s scrutiny. She was aroused but also confused. She thought Namekians didn’t have sex organs, so how-

Her train of thought paused when Piccolo leaned forward. She held her breath as he neared her sopping wet pussy, and then nuzzled his face against her. She gave a low moan when he licked her slit from bottom to top. Her clit was swollen and exposed from its’ hood, and the Namekian eagerly sucked it into his mouth. Chi Chi squealed and closed her legs around his head, but he didn’t pull back.

Piccolo continued to lap at and kiss her pussy, using his elongated tongue to taste her. He slithered it in and out of her, and Chi Chi reached down to hold his turbaned head in place. “Don’t stop,” she chanted, “Don’t stop.”

Piccolo continued until Chi Chi shuddered under him. He licked her until he had cleaned her of all her juices, and Chi Chi sighed contently afterwards. “You are so good to us, Piccolo. What would we do without you?”

Piccolo didn’t want them to find out.


End file.
